Treacherous
by freshprinceofhogwarts
Summary: Love and Loss, Friendship and Jealousy, Pride and Mercy, Drake and Diana. The things that are not meant to be together are often the ones that do.
1. prologue

**A/N: Heheh :) So here's my first story and uhm hope you enjoy it :) sorry if it's bad- and yah. **

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Her face was covered in ,crimson blood,cascading from the gash in her forehead,her face contorted in pain and her clothes mostly torn lay on the floor,her dried tears mixed with her blood so her skin was caked with the the heart-wrenching look of shame. The light from the huge windows did not help either of them ,as it was dark outside; the faint glow of the moon and the street lamps being the only source of light.

"Please."Diana struggled to speak, a painful lump in her throat from all the screaming and the crying.

Drake smiled coldly and looked down at Diana. Once so beautiful,so cold,so confident...he was going to have fun,lots if lifted up his knife,angling it precisely to cut up her face and tear her up from limb to limb.

He put the knife onto her neck,imagining her feeling the cold,metal surface of the blade,the sharpness of it's edges and the sheer danger of the fact that she knew how much he detested her,from the tan if her skin to the dimples in her back to how she always took him for granted,to how her dark eyes were staring up at; fearing, hoping, trying to get him to remember...but the old Drake had gone, brief memories of his old self haunted pain, the fear, the loneliness...

But Drake was a changed person,and his past would plague him no more.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :D ( you probably didn't but lets just pretend you did ) Constructive criticism is appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 1

_7 years ago_

'Let's go home now.' Diana Ladris stood outside her new classroom, with no intention of going in.

Stella Ladris looked down at her little daughter, who looked effortlessly cute even with orange juice on the corner of her mouth and a

scar fresh on her face from the slap her stepfather had given her earlier that morning.

'You're going to be late. ' She tried to hide her annoyance.

Diana looked up at her mother, unconvinced. 'No, I'm going to be slapping you in the face with a chair!'

Stella patted her daughter on her head, deciding she'd had enough.

'Have a nice day, _dahling_. Bye!'

And with that, she left her daughter standing alone in the empty hallway, left to her own devices.

So much for trying to be a better mother.

* * *

Diana rapped her knuckles softly on the classroom door, her legs shaking from nervousness. Why did her stupid mother have to be so

in love with her stupid stepfather and is stupid face and his stupid job? This was all their fault- the fact that they had to move all the

time. If it wasn't for him, she'd back at her old house, with her old life and her old friends and her real dad- one that didn't hit her.

The teacher opened the door, breaking her train of thoughts. She ushed her in hastily.

'What is your,er,name,dear?

'Diana.'

She smiled and looked up at her class, none of which seemed to be paying attention.

'Children, we have a new student! This is Diana.' Then, looking back at Diana, 'How about you go sit next to Eddie?' She pointed to a

red-haired boy sitting at the back of the classroom with a perpelexed look on his face.

'Okay.' It wasn't like she had a choice.

Diana walked to the back of the classroom, taking a seat next to Eddie, who was engrossed in conversation with the boy behind him.

'But Drake,' Diana could see he was close to tears, 'You didn't have to do that.'

'And who are _you _to tell me that?' Drake replied, his voice laced with cockiness.

'You didn't have to throw a rubber at me!'

'AND WHO ARE _YOU _TO TELL ME THAT?!"

'You threw it at me for no reason!'

'So?'

'I'm going to tell the teacher! And she'll tell your Dad! And he'll _smack _you again!' Eddie's voice shook when he talked, but this was very

obviously a threat to Drake.

'Shut up!' Drake's cheeks were very red.

'Say sorry!'

'I'm sorry. Now shut up!'

Eddie and Diana turned round in their seats, Eddie still not anowledging Diana. It hadn't even been a minute before they turned

around when Diana felt a hard, rubbery square hit the back of her head. She turned around, almost whipping Eddie in the face with her

hair.

'Why did you throw a rubber at _me_ now?'

'You can't tell anyone!' Drake hissed back in response.

'Okay, but if you throw something at me again I'm telling.'

With his face holding a look of annoyance, Drake retorted, 'No, ya moron!'

'Oh, you've called me a moron!' She gasped, her tone heavy with exagerated sarcasm. 'I'm so offended. HOW EVER WILL I MOVE ON?!'

Drake rolled his eyes. 'I'm talking about what Eddie said.'

'About you getting smacked?'

Drake did not respond, but all he needed to say was held within his expression.

'Okay.' Diana said. She hoped that was a look of supressed gratitude on his face.

* * *

It had been an uneventful first day of school for Diana, who walked home sullenly, trying not to dwell.

After her whispered coversation with Drake, he'd ignored her for the rest of the day, but that wasn't what bothered her- what had

bothered her was the fact that everyone ignored her, not just Drake. Did she have something in her teeth? Was there a booger

hanging from her nose? Or were they just being mean? Had they simply ignored her because she had started going to their school

smack in the middle of the term? Diana had no way of knowing, because no one talked to her.

After a long-ish walk home, she came to a halt in front of a large, prairie-style house. _Her _house, it was now. Since her mum had

decided to move in with her Steve, her boyfriend, who Diana did not have a liking for.

Instead of going inside the house, though, she stood outside for a minute, listening for any sound of a retarded devil man in a polo

shirt. The noise of the wind and the cars whizzing by made it impossible for her to hear, so Diana walked to the back of the house,

to the backdoor, which, much to her convenience, had a window. Standing on her tiptoes and not making any noise, she peeked inside,

the sun washing her with bright yellow. She hoped Steve wasn't home. It wasn't that he hit her and her mum- though she didn't

like that either- it was just the fact that her mother was different when she was with her. When he was around, Diana was forgotten,

despite the fact that Steve was a complete jerk.

After not hearing or seeing Steve for a few minutes, Diana decided he wasn't home. Opening the door, she heard noises coming from

lounge. She put her bag on the kitchen counter and closed the door behind her, and then walked into the lounge, where she found her

mother sprawled on the couch, in her underwear. Diana wondered why she wasn't surprised.

'Mom?'

'Hm?' Her mother looked at her in between bites of cheetos. (She was one of those women that ate 99% of the kitchen everyday but

never got fat- always put together with lanky weirdness.)

'What are you doing?'

Her mother only sighed in response, eyes fixated on the programme on TV. 'Just look at his abs.'

Diana looked around frantically. 'Steve isn't here, is he?'

Her mother snort-laughed. 'Of course he isn't, _dahling!'_

__'When do you think he's coming back?'

As if on cue, Steve sawggered in, closing the door with a bang.

'Look who's home!' Her mother said happily, a smile a mile wide spread across her face.

Steve smiled back, his teeth resembling potatoes: brown-ish and weirdly-shaped.

'I'm going up to my room.' Diana said immediately. 'See ya!'

'Wait.' Steve said suddenly 'Diana. I need to talk to you.'

'Oh, shut up!' Diana laughed, but not before Steve pulled her arm hardly, yanking her down.

She stumbled down the stairs, trying to catch her footing but failing as she felt her self tumble down.

It wasn't long before her vision blurred and darkness was her only friend.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was kinda lame! Let me know what you think, reviews are appreciated. (ALOT) :)**


End file.
